Attack of the Galactic Ninjas
Attack Of The Galactic Ninjas is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It is the beginning of the story arc which features the debut of the Galactic Ninjas and the Foxbots, the Galactic Ninjas' foot soldiers. Synopsis The Galactic Ninjas arrive on Earth to destroy the Ninja Steel Rangers once and for all. Plot The Rangers are in school, and Calvin notices that Hayley and Preston have been hanging out together a lot, meanwhile, the Galactic Ninjas arrive on the Warrior Dome and introduce themselves. Hayley and Preston rehearse for "Romeo and Juliet," but Victor and Monty intervene, and the teacher says Victor can be Romeo if Preston doesn’t show up. He plans to have Preston shipped in a large box to his house so he misses the play, but the doors shut with them in it and the label with Preston’s address falls off as the plan backfires. They are then transported to South Africa. Calvin tells the other Rangers about Hayley and Preston, and he and Sarah see Hayley kiss Preston, to Calvin’s surprise, but Wolvermean steals their memories. They battle and Wolvermean manages to steal Brody and Sarah’s memories too. He then teleports back to the ship. Levi tries to train the Rangers, but it doesn’t work out as planned and Mick Kanic tells Calvin not to jump to conclusions about Hayley and Preston. He and Levi talk about how to get the memory orbs back, and Wolvermean shows up, but Calvin tricks him and gets the memory orbs, restoring the other Rangers memories. They morph and battle Wolvermean and the Foxbots, and Calvin and Brody destroy Wolvermean. Cosmo Royale gigantifies Wolvermean but he is defeated by the Ninja Ultrazord. He shrinks and vows revenge, while Madame Odius takes his medallion. The episode ends with Preston and Hayley preforming "Romeo and Juliet," and Calvin apologizes for jumping to conclusions, and Victor and Monty are seen in South Africa. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Jamie Linehan - Wolvermean (voice) *Ian Hughes - Speedwing (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Rygore (voice) *Aidee Walker - Venoma (voice) *Peter Elliott - Mr. Lunt *Geoffrey Dolan - Courier Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Lion Fire, Lion Fire Zord, Robo Red Zord, Ninja Ultra (Ninja Ultrazord) *Ninja Steel Blue - Dragon Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Element (Forest Mode), Yellow Ninja (Whip Lash), Nitro Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Zoom Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Storm (Lightning Mode), Bull Rider Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode Errors *When Victor and Monty were locked in the crate, the crate contained various costumes. However, when Victor and Monty opened it in Africa, those costumes weren't there. *The Gold Ninja Battle Morpher wasn't in Blaster Mode, despite Levi saying it was. *Preston's address on the shipping label had a 6-digit ZIP code. All US ZIP codes are 5-digit. *Despite the crate being sent from Africa, the shipping label had it addressed for being sent to Africa. *When Brody ran away from Wolvermean, his Ninja Star Blade disappeared. However, in the very next shot, Brody was holding his Ninja Star Blade. In the shot after that, it disappeared again. *When Cosmo was gigantifying Wolvermean, Galvanax could briefly be seen backstage, but this is recycled footage from The Royal Rival. *Timing error: The rangers approached Wolvermean, who shouts "Bring it on!". When this occured, it then cuts to Wolvermean without that dialogue. Notes *As of this episode Calvin is the only ranger to not have his memories manipulated by a monster. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Foxbots. *This is the first time Brody uses the Lion Fire Armor and Lion Fire Zord since Moment of Truth. See Also (Foxbots & Speedwing debut) (Rygore debut) (fight footage & story) (Venoma debut)